dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Diadona
is a major antagonist in the story. Biography Diadona is the . She is the leader of the Apophis' Deities. Diadona is a goddess who is believed by Lamias and Gorgons. She controls the south of the Western continent and South continent. She doesn't usually come out of the southern sea, which is the place of her control. History When Nargol recruits her children, Diadona was part of Nargol's Kinfolk. She, Zarxis and Felion led the attack on Mina's Children. As the war progresses, Mina's children are killed one after another. The war was in Nargol's favour until Modus defected to the Mina's children side. Diadona fled from the battle front as she was afraid of Modus. Appearance In her human appearance, Diadona wore a red vestment. When she changed into her true form, body changes with giant bat-like wings grown from the back, and the lower body turns into a giant snake. Two huge horns grow on the head. Her eyes shine golden. Personality She hates the Elios' Deities, especially the goddesses who descended from Mina, as the goddesses looks down on the ugly. She refuse to allow the sun to return because it would mean the world will be for Mina's Children. She believes the world should be eternal dark night. Diadona will not tolerate those who defy her, even if it is her own child. Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Alrena :She thinks Rena has a bad personality. She hates Rena because her bloodline has seduced and stolen members of her family. ;Botis :Subordinate. ;Casa :She tried to recruit her into her cause. ;Dahaku :Son. ;Girtalu :Subordinate. ;Kuroki :Diadona thought highly of the dark knight, and she thought it is wasteful that he is allied with Modus. She denounce him as a fool, to protect the goddesses of the Elios' Deities. ;Laveurys :They are currently allies. ;Melfina :She hates Melfina for seducing Modus. ;Mina :She hates Mina for seducing her father. ;Modus :Diadona thinks Modus is a fool for betraying their mother. ;Nargol :Mother. ;Orgis :Father. Diadona thought her father was foolish to make the sun. ;Reiji :She sees Reiji as a threat to restore the sun. ;Zarxis :She treats Zarxis as an equal. Story The Evil God's Labyrinth When Kuroki was reading in the Heaven Realm's Library, she was briefly mentioned in the emerald tablet. Zarxis informs Laveurys that he was contacted by Diadona and that she is coming to the Minon Plain. Diadona makes her first appearance in the story when Diadona went to meet with Casa. Diadona originally came with Zarxis, but Zarxis quickly returned to Laveuruntos. Diadona tries to recruit her into her cause, declaring the Elios' Deities as their enemies. They discussed about the Hero of Light and the potential threat of him restoring the sun with Odis. Though Casa was sceptical about the threat of Reiji, as he was defeated by the Dark Knight and was captured in Laveuruntos' labyrinth. Diadona leaves to go help Laveurys but requested Casa to consider allying with her. She and Zarxis flew on a Ruk to the direction of the Central Mountain Range to Laveuruntos. She threw her spear at Rena on her skyship. Kuroki defended Rena by deflecting her spear and Diadona retrieved her spear. Everybody who was battling Laveurys, noticed Diadona and Zaxis. Diadona declares her intention to save Laveurys. She used her eyes abilities to cast petrification curse onto everybody. She used this opportunity to save Laveurys and escapes. The Black Storm When Kuna broadcast the fight between Kuroki and Reiji, Diadona was watching it with Laveurys in Nirukanai. Diadona says that Laveurys was no match for the Dark Knight. This angered Laveurys and Diadona quickly apologies and calm Laveurys. Diadona thinks that it is dangerous with Modus; the strongest god has a powerful subordinate. Diadona plans to use Zand's information to free Felion. The Beast God's Desert Though she didn't face Zarxis, she greeted him and asked if he was able to find Zand. Diadona questions whether the possibilities of his betrayal. Zarxis denials this as the Elios' Deities would never accept him. Diadona thought it was a pity. She proudly watches Dahāku winning Laveurys in a match. She stops the two when the match was getting more serious. Both Dahāku and Laveurys were going to continue, and Diadona threatens them to stop with her Maloik. She lectures on the two about their true enemy. With Girtalu returns, she asked for his opinion about the Hero of Light's strength. She was surprised to learn Alphos was defeated by the Dark Knight. Dahāku decided to fight the Dark Knight for stealing his prey, Diadona quickly stops him. She threatens her son once again with her Maloik and reasoned with him that they should prioritises the Elios group first and to postpone the Dark Knight. Dahāku reluctantly agrees but counteracts that if the Dark Knight attacks their headquarters, can he fight him then. Diadone agrees and encourages him to fight full force. Zarxis order Zafarada to contact Diadona and request for reinforcement. Diadona led her reinforcement towards the black pyramid. They were opposing the Gypshir camp until Chiyuki, Reiji, Medjed and Totona arrives. Diadona demanded Haruses to surrender Ishtia and Totona, in return she'll allow the Gypshir forces to escape. When Haruses refuses, Diadona orders her Evil Gods subordinates to attack the opposing side. She was surprised with Reiji's strength, how he easily single-handedly defeated the evil gods, along with Bennu. She watched the Dark Knight brutally beaten Girtalu. She is quickly angered with the presence of Rena. As she was about to use her Chaos Grail. She stopped as Sekhmetra appeared. Abilities She once wielded the magical spear, . She gave the spear to her son. She possesses the | |}}. *She possesses a called . It can petrify the target into transparent statues like jewels. When cast, Diadona's eyes turn golden and a powerful magic light appears. Even the Divine race are afraid of her eyes and has difficulties from preventing this. Rena's Valkyrie was turned into beautiful emerald statues because they couldn't resist it with their lower magical powers. Development References Category:Characters Category:POV characters Category:Deity Category:Evil God